Ghost
ID: #1166 Name: Ghost CREATOR epheme PRONOUNS she/her INFOBOX fear + sleepy AGE 10 DR 20 HY MORAL ALIGNMENT Chaotic Neutral CODE epheme GENDER Female PURPOSE intimidation, strength, tank style fighting TRIBE SeaWing LIKES marlin, basking, salt-water ARTIST text DISLIKES fast moving objects, log I. subject #1166 seems to enjoy placing corals and anemones on herself Phenotype Subject #1166 is a pale white-blue Seawing— if you could still call it that. She bears more likeness to the abyssal creatures made by mothers to keep their rambunctious hatchlings from venturing too far into open waters, or even the eldritch horrors that even seasoned sailors fear. Like the mythical sirens of ancient stories, #1166 holds an enthralling, twisted beauty. Crooked teeth protrude from her jaws, white and smooth like sea glass, but don't let her strange beauty overshadow her deadliness and the raw power that her maw holds. A single bite of that crocodilian grin could easily snap a femur into a thousand shards. But her most striking feature by far would be her horns. Three in total; all a pale, faded blue, like the color of a seafoam slurry crashing into a pier. Two are like a normal pair of horns and grace the sides of her head, but what makes #1166 a truly unique entity is the imposing third horn that crests outwards from the middle of her forehead like a spear. Through the spine-shivering abnormalities: the too many teeth, the extra gills that line the sides of her tail, the peculiar horns, the unholy attributes that no living dragon should ever have—shine her light aqua eyes. Soft and mischevious, they contrast all of her other feral attributes, a gentle reminder that she is all but mortal. Most of her SeaWing traits have been accentuated, such as the extra gills on her tail, impressive crest fins, and enlarged fish-like tail fins. But her head fins have a deadly modification—they are venomous when applied pressure to. Venom so deadly that it can induce intense pain, convulsions, paralysis, and can even lead to a painful death if left untreated. All along the sides of her spine are small bony ridges called scutes, giving her an even more crocodilian appearance. She wears an ash grey taser-band between her largest horns, making her look very much like one of the royal Seawing princesses. Had her egg not been donated to Project Divinity, #1166 probably would have been an exceptionally beautiful SeaWing. log II. subject #1166 seems to have a penchant for mischief Personality Subject #1166, despite being one of the most animalistic subjects, is also one of the tamest. She is extremely talkative, although #1166 tends to mispronounce words as well as slur her sentences. However, she also seems to remember every face that has harmed her as well, as she frequently hisses and attempts to attack the doctors. In general, she is not hostile to most and is usually docile. However, the subject still displays animalistic qualities, she seems to be easily spooked by fast movement and has been known to hiss and strike out at scientists who come too close to her too quickly. This particular subject is not as mentally developed as the others, despite being one of the oldest and largest, however, she has a very keen facial recognition. #1166 will hiss, growl, and try to maul those who have caused her pain or have shown aggression to her before. This causes quite the trouble with her health check-ups, so she must be completely sedated when examined for anything. But she has shown to be calm and even conversational to those who she has talked to before or those who have fed her. #1166 doesn't like any form of physical contact of any kind from anyone or anything, as she often recoils from the touch. When confronted with problems, #1166 tends to brute force their way out of those situations and because of her large size and strength, she usually somehow manages to solve them that way. Maybe she is more intelligent than we thought? She can be extremely stubborn when she sets her mind to it and tends to bite off more than she can chew. These two factors combined often leads to #1166 not knowing when to quit or when to let others help her. She is very defensive of her tasks and will refuse help from anyone, even if their presence benefits her. However, she is very gullible and therefore very easy to trick or outsmart. She considerably lacks forethought and self-control, often bullying or stealing food from other dragons that she is with. Other times, she can be very blunt with her words or be physically hurtful with the other experiments or even her caretakers without meaning to. However, #1166 is one of the most well-liked by the scientists because of how relatively calm and easy to work with. So long as you have food, she will do anything to acquire it. But despite her mostly gentle demeanor, she is still extremely dangerous and has the high potentiality to be an extremely dangerous weapon, so she always wears a shock-helmet as a safety precaution. It is a simple little carbon-grey band that is specially designed to fit her skull and horns; it neatly clicks into place between her horns. It bears quite a resemblance to the circlets that the royal Seawing princesses would wear, however, it was designed with functionality in mind and can deliver a shock over 200 milliamps to immediately render her unconscious. log III. subject #1166 has been shown to have the intellect of an 8-year-old dragonet SPEED 6/10 STEALTH 7/10 INTELLECT 4/10 DURABILITY 8/10 STRENGTH 10/10 log IV. subject #1166 has incredibly strong jaws, strong enough to chew through titanium beams Abilities Jaws: #1166 has incredibly powerful jaws. With a bite strength of over 5,000 psi, she can easily shatter the femur of a full grown male MudWing or chew through metal beams. Her teeth constantly shed, falling out once they're dull or damaged. She can open her mouth underwater thanks to her palatal valve, which prevents liquid from going down her throat while submerged. Venomous Fins: Her top head-crest fins are venomous when applied pressure to. The venom can induce intense pain, respiratory weakness, damage to the cardiovascular system, convulsions and paralysis, and can lead to a painful death if left untreated. Integumentary Sense Organs (ISO): #1166 has additional sense organs all across her skin, they can detect movement, temperature, pressure, and salinity of the water that she is swimming in. Because of this, she is extremely deadly in water, even more so in brackish waters where there is low visibility. Stomach acids: #1166 has extremely strong stomach acids that can digest almost anything, including bones. And because her stomach acids are so strong, her vomit is extremely corrosive as well. She has a heart valve that she can control neurologically, and can let blood bypass the lungs and flow through a special aorta straight to the stomach, enabling her to secrete gastric acid 10 times faster and stronger than other animals. Strong Immune System: #1166's natural immune system is incredibly strong, she rarely ever gets infections and wounds heal quickly and rarely scar. Scales: #1166 has thick and armor like scales along her back. These hard, bony rides on her back make her hard to grab and protect her from teeth, claws, or other attacks. She has additional fins on her back and joints for added protection. log V. subject #1166 is extremely dangerous when in a frenzy, we can use this to our advantage Weaknesses Bad Eyesight: really bad long-distance eyesight, but can detect movement pretty well. Feeding Frenzy: her body has a very high metabolism and will start to "eat" herself if she doesn't get food every six hours. * CAN AND WILL GO INTO A FEEDING FRENZY IF SHE ISN'T FED IN OVER 7 HOURS * will die after 12 hours of no food/nutrients/caloric intake to burn off ** much more animalistic and excessively salivates when in a frenzy *** can only eat raw meat or else her body rejects it by vomiting *** will eat any flesh, regardless of its origin, including other dragons *** needs to eat at least 30% of her body weight daily log VI. subject #1166 is extremely food aggressive, do not disturb when she eating History Logs * Creation ** developed without an eggshell, so that scientists could see and monitor the development of the embryo ** ever since she could be conscious she would stare back and observe the scientists ** hatched through a plastic-like material ** grew twice as fast as normal dragons for the first 10 years of her life, but has since slowed down and seemed to grow only slightly faster than the normal rate * Incidents ** about 1 *** for her first feeding, she was given an omnivorous diet **** threw up half an hour after being fed **** her scientists were initially extremely terrified since she was a promising subject and were scared that their hard work for the past years would be all for naught and they would have to start up on another subject **** however they tried giving her meat and she was fine ** about 2 *** she almost chewed through the metal/concrete wall of her enclosure **** the concrete was patched up and she was moved into another enclosure made of stronger materials ** about 3 *** started being hand fed (much to her confusion) **** bit and tore off a caretakers hand when the hand feedings first started ***** the subject seems to have no recollection of this incident *** now accepts food patiently ** about 4 ** about 5 ** about 6 ** about 8 *** she bit and ate a part of a caretaker's tail when she was in a frenzy because they forgot to feed her **** from then on live fish were always kept in her enclosure to ensure that she always has something to eat *** later that year she grew bored and chewed through her wall (AGAIN) and into the hallway **** didn't cause too much trouble but scared and startled many scientists and the building went into lockdown for an hour (for safety precautions to ensure that everyone was out of the halls while the patched the whole up with stronger materials) **** enrichment toys were added to her enclosure to keep her out of mischief ** about 9 ** about 10 ** about 11 log VII. subject #1166 seems intrigued by the other experiments, however, it seems like she doesn't know how to interact with them. Relationships #1907: #1914: #2809: Mesudo, Neutral/Positive. He gave her a fish once. Fond memories. Generally friendly to the other Seawing experiment. He doesn't pose much of a threat to her, nor is he aggressive, so she's very relaxed around him. Intrigued by his tentacles and how he can hunt without exerting himself. Also wonders if the tentacles taste anything similar to jellyfish. #3166: #3611: #4371: #6174: #6549: #7613: Timor: #7677: Sebecus: #9816: log VIII. subject #1166 seems to be more cognizant than we thought Trivia * seems to prefer marlin to other kinds of fish log IX. We have high hopes for this one. Category:Artificially Created Category:Mature Content Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Artificially Created